thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction: Oceania's Revenge
WARNING: Contains swearing and mature references. Mainly from Katarina because she's psycho. Hey again. Billie (Xbilliex for those who don't know me) here with yet another thing. I know that I've started many projects and haven't continued with them. I really can't stress enough about how much I have been busy. The end of this term is when I have my summer holidays but then at the end, I go into the next year when I do my actual exams for GCSEs. So I am very sorry. I've been under a lot of stress recently. Please bear with me. Anyway, I wanted to write a little fanfiction about what would probably happen after Oceania's resurrection and two ''alternative endings. I have added some elements in it that I wouldn't normally write as part of Oceania's or Katarina's backstories. This story mainly focuses on Oceania and Katarina but there will be short POVs from other characters too. Previously: Oceania's Death (OPOV) There were not many of us in the Arena now. Besides me, there were 7 tributes remaining. One of those seven were my bitch of a cousin, Katarina. I had watched her reaping. I saw how she attacked one of the boys from the crowd, who actually went on to become the boy reaped. I saw the gleam of determination to kill me in her deep blue eyes. Her instinct must have informed her that I had been reaped. But there was one thing that I had that Katarina didn't. ''Support. I smiled as I pictured Evan and Marina, huddled around the TV in the house near the docks with some of the other workers and desperately wishing for me to win. And I was in with a chance. The fantasy suddenly drifted away, like dreams in the subconscious mind. I was back in reality and back in this a never-ending jungle. The leaves that had fallen from the possibly thousands of trees in front of me were crunching underneath my feet. But at the same time, I could hear movement. My heart started beating irregularly. I gripped my trident tightly as I got closer to the movement. And then I saw her... Her long and curly light brown hair, her purple headband, those hypnotising eyes that were the same colour as the sea at night. Those eyes that may seem innocent at first but once you got to know her, there was nothing but gleams of true evil in them. "Shall we just get this over and done with?" asked the monster in front of me, after yelling and jumping at me. Her weapon was two, big throwing axes. I could tell by her facial expression that she wanted me to be intimidated by these axes. But I wasn't. I hardly felt intimidation ever since I became a victor. Just like the sounds of blaring cannons and blood curdling screams, intimidation didn't affect me anymore. I didn't reply to her question. Instead, I prepared for battle and awaited for Katarina to make the first move. And she did. After spinning one of her axes, she throws it at me. It bounces off my trident. My turn. I made sure the prongs of my trident were as far out as possible. Immediately, I run at her and successfully slash not only her stomach, but expose her ribs too. My leap turns into a forwards roll. Katarina's ribs have started to bleed. One hand is clutching her wound where as the other is clutching her remaining throwing axe. She was screaming and howling in pain. "You...fucking....BITCH!" She yelled. Her pain had turned into her infamous craziness. She's hurling her axe at me, swinging it in all directions. Suddenly, I felt a massive stinging sensation in my left arm. The bitch had managed to cut my arm. But that wasn't my good arm and I actually didn't feel excessively excruiating pain. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Targaryen of District 4